


Hard To Get

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a nerd that likes to read and Harry is a cheeky flirt that always uses pickup lines to try and get Niall to go out with him. Niall likes to respond with smart remarks and play hard to get and it leaves Harry confused but he keeps trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Get

If you asked Niall how he felt about Harry Styles, he would roll his eyes, but it would be with a fond look gracing his face. Niall has known Harry since middle school and although neither he nor Harry came out until high school, they’ve both harbored a secret crush on each other since they were about twelve. Harry made it apparent that he liked Niall in their senior year of high school when he thought he might never see Niall again. Lucky for him, they ended up attending the same college after graduation, because Niall shot him down. Harry has been trying to win his affection ever since then. They’re now sophomores in college and have since matured a lot more. Harry is even more cheeky and beautiful now than he was in high school, and Niall, although still adorable, has grown up and is no longer the brace faced eighteen year old he used to be. If you ask Harry why he keeps trying to win Niall over, he’ll tell you that there’s just something about Niall that keeps him coming back. He’s sure if he just keeps trying, Niall will eventually give in and at least give him a chance. And although Niall will always deny it in front of Harry, he looks forward to all of the cheesy pick-up lines he uses on him daily. After all, they are roommates, so he couldn’t get away from them even if he wanted to.  
When Niall wakes up, he’s positive he looks like a mess. For one, he didn’t get much sleep the night before, so he’s absolutely exhausted. Another reason,  
“I think you’re suffering from a lack of Vitamin Me.”  
Is the first thing he hears after he comes out of the bathroom.  
He’s got to give Harry credit for that one; it was brilliant despite the corniness of it.  
Instead, he just rolls his eyes and continues to get ready for his lecture.  
“Come on Ni, you have to admit that was a good one.”  
Harry gives him that adorable little pout he always does after he fails at delivering a pick-up line that he’s sure Niall will approve of.  
“Alright Harry, I have to admit, that’s the best one yet.”  
Niall almost regrets complimenting Harry on it until he looks up and sees Harry smiling brightly towards his lap with a slight blush on his cheeks. It makes Niall smile and bite his lip softly and head towards the door.  
“I’ll see you after class Harry.”  
“Bye Ni.”  
Harry says so softly that Niall almost misses it. He closes the door softly behind him on the way out and thinks that maybe he should just finally give in to Harry. He has such a hard time ignoring his crush on him, but he thinks it’d kill him if he and Harry didn’t work out. He knows, fuck does he know that he’s being stupid, but once he figured out that his crush was much more than just a crush, he’s been afraid of what would happen if Harry decided he was no longer interested. Niall has always been able to make friends wherever he goes, but he’s not much of a partier. He goes out on occasion, but he’d rather stay home and read or have a friend over instead of going out to a club. Harry on the other hand goes out all the time. He doesn’t drink as much as Niall does when he goes out, but he’s always out making new friends and hanging out with old ones until the early hours of the morning if he doesn’t have a class the next day. Niall is worried that if and when he tells Harry about how he really feels, it’ll go good for a while and then Harry will get bored of him. He knows Harry isn’t the type to stay with one person for a very long time. He’s more of a go with the flow type of person. He’s committed when he is in a relationship, but they’ve never lasted more than a few months. Niall is afraid that he’ll fall even deeper into his feelings and then Harry will get tired of being with him and move on. He knows that Harry would never hurt him intentionally, knows that he’d let him down easy once he gets to that point, but it’d crush him in the long run and he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it if he and Harry didn’t work out. So, he just sits back and ignores Harry’s advances.  
It goes on like that until the end of November. Harry using at least three cheesy pick-up lines on him daily, maybe more if he’s feeling especially cheeky.  
It all comes to a head a week later, the first week in December, when Niall is on his way back to their dorm after his class. He always walks through the courtyard on his way back, but today it’s different. Today Harry is there, but he’s not alone. He’s sitting with a dark haired boy, who from what Niall can see, is an absolute God-like creature. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen cheekbones or eyelashes that nice on anyone in his twenty one years on this earth. He doesn’t really think anything of it until he sees Harry hugging him pretty tightly. It stirs the jealousy in Niall’s stomach and he tries to ignore the tears prickling at the back of his eyes. Harry sees him then and waves him over. Niall has no choice to put on a strong face and head over towards them.  
“Hey Ni, I want you to meet someone.”  
Niall stands there awkwardly while this mystery person looks him with these gorgeous brown eyes that he’s sure can captivate anyone who looks him in the eyes for more than ten seconds.  
“Niall, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Niall.”  
“Nice to meet you Niall.”  
This Zayn guy holds his hand out for Niall to shake but Niall has to force himself to shake it back, if just to be polite.  
“Zayn takes art history with me.”  
Harry says and Niall realizes this is the guy that Harry has been going on about since the beginning of the semester. He had gotten jealous because Harry just would not shut up about him after he would have a class with him. He’s always saying how talented Zayn is. If Niall’s honest, it’s annoys him in more way than one.  
“Nice to meet you too Zayn.”  
“We were just about to go for coffee, do you want to join?”  
Harry asks and Niall has to make up an excuse quick because he doesn’t think he can be in the presence of them both for more than ten minutes.  
“Actually I have a load of coursework I need to get finished so you guys go ahead. Nice to meet you again Zayn, see you later Harry.”  
He doesn’t wait for an answer from either one of them before he turns and walks as fast as he can back towards his and Harry’s dorm, leaving a confused Harry and an amused Zayn.  
Niall’s only been in their dorm for about ten minutes before the door opens. Harry walks in and Niall tries his hardest to wipe the tears off his face before Harry notices that he’s been crying. Unfortunately, luck doesn’t seem to be on his side. He knew, he knew that he should have just told Harry how he really felt, but he’s sure he’s fucked it all up.  
“Ni, why did you walk away so fast after- Niall why are you crying?”  
Harry immediately sits on Niall’s bed and takes his face into his hands. He wipes the remaining tears away from under Niall’s eyes and looks at him intently.  
“Thought you were getting coffee with Zayn?”  
“Well I was but then you just left so fast and I wanted to make sure everything was ok, but obviously it isn’t. What’s wrong Ni? Why are you crying?”  
“Because I fucked up Harry.”  
“How? I don’t understand.”  
“I never gave you chance and I never told you how I really felt and now you’ve gone and moved on and it’s too late.”  
“Niall what are you talking about? How you really feel about what?”  
“About you Harry! I never told you how I really felt about you! And now you’ve moved on to Zayn and I should have known when you wouldn’t shut up about him but I just assumed I had all the time in the world to tell you that I love you but-“  
He’s cut off when he feels Harry’s lips against his own. It startles him but he kisses back once he realizes what’s happening and tangles his hands in Harry’s hair. He lies down and pulls Harry down on top of him. He groans into the kiss and Harry uses that to his advantage and slips his tongue inside Niall’s mouth. They make out passionately until they have to pull back to breathe.  
“Fuck Ni, why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“I was afraid.”  
Niall whispers.  
“Afraid of what?”  
Harry’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
“I was afraid you’d get bored of me and I knew I couldn’t handle that.”  
“Ni, babe, do you really think I’ve been trying to get you to date me for three years if I was going to get bored of you?”  
Niall realizes he’s probably been a bit stupid, but he’s just kissed Harry and told him how he really feels, so he feels the weight lifting off his chest.  
“I guess not.”  
He looks down, partially in shame and partially out of how stupid he’s been.  
Harry lifts his chin up with his finger but Niall avoids his eyes.  
“Ni, look at me please.”  
Niall shifts his gaze back to Harry’s.  
“I love you Niall, please don’t ever think otherwise.”  
“What about Zayn?”  
Harry laughs loudly, that beautiful laugh that makes his dimples so prominent and Niall just wants to kiss them.  
“Zayn’s not into blokes’ babe.”  
“But you were hugging?”  
“It’s because he’s helping me with my Christmas present for you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes babe, for you.”  
Niall hides his face in the crook of Harry’s neck and blushes profusely.  
“You just talked about him so much; I thought you had moved on. I’m so fuckin’ stupid and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt until I thought it was too late. I shouldn’t have made you wait so long.”  
He moves his head back to where he’s lying on his pillow and looking at Harry again.  
“It’s ok Ni; it was worth all the blushing you thought I couldn’t see.”  
Niall blushes and Harry can’t resist, so he kisses him again.


End file.
